Tigers and Sharks
by RazielCullen3
Summary: Harry disenchanted with his future and the people around him finds a man on the verge of death in the F. Forest. How will this effect his life and future? Harry/Vergil! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new DMC/HP Fic that I started. I own none of this and make no money. I feel really bad about starting something new, but I promise that I will go finish my other stories.

Warnings: Slash HP/Vergil, blood, language, and mature scenes… these will not all happen in every chapter but will at some point in this story.

Acadia – Mariana's Trench

The dark quiet of the Scottish countryside was cold and unforgiving during the winter. Snow fell slowly but steadily as the temperature went even lower that before. Not much sound filled the night as most of the forests creatures were cloistered away from the frigid temperature.

There was however one sound…the sound of a body taking shallow shuddering breaths as the cold leached away any strength that was left. The body was that of a man dressed in tattered blue leather. His silver hair shinned brightly under the pale moonlight that illuminated the icy expanse of ground that was peeking out from under the twisted gnarled tree limbs that grasped futilely at the sky.

Not far from the forest clearing was a castle large and beautiful that exuded mystical wonder and power…

HVHVHVHVH

Harry clutched his cloak tighter around his body as he slipped out of the large double doors of Hogwarts. Most of the castle's occupants were either sleeping or celebrating the beginning of the Yule holidays.

'I can't stand all of the false happiness and fake smile that accompany the farce that Christmas brings' Harry growled mentally gnashing his teeth in frustration.

The teachers had taken to hanging clumps of mistletoe in random places and many of the girls had tried to corner him and force him to kiss them. Normally a guy wouldn't mind, but Harry knew that any relationship he was in would not be consisting of him and a female.

After walking in on his godfather and Remus locked in a very steamy and intimate kiss the teen knew that he was straight as a circle. He felt weird that his godfathers had been the catalyst for his discovery but bloody hell they were fit.

Blinking Harry huffed as he remembered his surroundings. He was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and was debating on whether or not to venture to the small clearing that he had found on one of his escapades with the other members of the golden trio.

'Most of the forests creatures should be holed up somewhere to keep out of this weather and I have my wand just in case' Harry thought to himself as he cast a warming charm on his clothes and headed into the tree line with determination.

With familiar ease Harry slipped around roots, bushes, and rocks that crossed the lightly hewed path to the clearing. He grimace at the ice that made the trip a bit more treacherous but shrugged it off and pushed his way into the clearing not at all prepared for what he was about to see…

The clean white snow was tinted in crimson pools that showed the clear trail of the man that whose body was twisted and mangled and lay on the ground slightly off center. Hurriedly Harry scrambled over to the downed man and began assessing the wounds as he checked for a pulse and maneuvered the larger body back onto its back. Large gashes covered the skin that was visible through the shredded clothes and they dripped with blood and grime.

Cursing the teen cast several warming charms and a few healing charms that he had picked up from his many visits to the infirmary. Seeing the swishes, flicks, and jabs many a time easily prepared him for this. Managing to stabilize the man he cast an _imobulous_ charm to keep the body from flopping around and began levitating the body back up to the castle…

HHHHHHHH

Harry made his way up the final flight of steps and paused momentarily to open the doors to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He called out knowing that the witch would here him and was probably already aware that there was someone in her ward.

"Mr. Potter what did you manage to do to yourself…." The older witch trailed off as she saw the man laid on the bed breathing harshly and unevenly.

"Where the blazes did he come from?" She asked casting several spells to diagnose any issues.

"I found him in the forest…I tried to patch him up a bit with the spells I had seen you use but I know they were only enough to keep him alive till I got here" He said looking at the man anxiously.

The woman couldn't help but be a bit proud of the young man and smiled at the thought of him becoming a healer as a career as she knew his "Hero complex" would be fulfilled without most of the danger.

"You did a wonderful job Harry and without the help you gave he most likely would not have made it through the night…would you like to help me?" She asked smiling at the bright smile that filled the boys face.

"Yes Madame!" The boy answered and awaited her every command and paid attention to the instructions as if memorizing them for future use.

After several hours of work the man was set under some monitoring spells and the woman herded the young man into her office for some tea to relax from the stressful situation. Poppy was very impressed with the teen's calm level head and knew he must have had to, to be able to deal with all of the incidents through his lifetime but was still impressed nonetheless.

"Harry, what are your plans for after you graduate?" Poppy asked before sipping some tea and watching him from over her cup.

Fidgeting a bit Harry frowned before answering, "I was planning on becoming an Auror, but I don't think I can handle it, I've already fought off one madman, I don't think I could keep it up for the rest of my life…" He said.

"Very true…how would you like an internship with me to become a healer? I feel that you would make a wonderful one, and if you decided to continue your exams would be easy and the work would be easily transferable to your apprenticeship" She asked.

"What would it entail?" Harry asked with obvious interest.

"Basically you would help me most of the day and would be able to take charms and defense as classes part of the year and continue quidditch if you wish…"

"It sounds great and if I decide that I don't like it?" the teen pursued.

"The you will return to your previous schedule and the contract would be nullified, but until that time it will not be contested by any other power as the medical field has its own branch of government that is not under ministry control.

"Sounds wonderful! I would like to try it and can't wait to start." Harry said beaming.

"Sign these forms and I will go inform the headmaster, please keep an eye on our patient and I shall return shortly." The Mediwitch said after passing over the forms.

Harry watched the woman leave and smiled to himself. He was happy for the first time in his life with his career choice and was ready fro the upcoming adventure.

The teen watched the pale man on the bed and waited patiently for his new master to return.

**Hope you guys like it! There should be some interaction with our new lovers in the next chapter as well as some reactions…**

**Luv you all,**

**Razzie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a lot of support for this story so I wanted to put out a new chapter really fast! You should really listen to the You Me At Six song, Tigers and Sharks to understand the title more. This chapter has a small fight scene and some explanations that my first reviewer wanted… they will be more in depth later on in the story… also some Vergil and Harry interaction.**

**Delirium – Motion City Soundtrack**

Harry waited patiently for the Mediwitch to return and watched the man's breathing turn a tad bit more shallow but even out. Smiling softly he leaned back against the wall that his chair was by but jumped when the door to the infirmary swung open revealing a flustered Madame Pomfrey.

"That went better than expected, Albus mad nary a fuss but did seem a bit disappointed that you wouldn't be following in you fathers footsteps…" The nurse said checking the man.

"Yeah well I don't want to be a James Potter clone" Harry grumbled earning a laugh from the woman.

"You definitely aren't and you should get some rest in your dorm, I can take of things here, I will see you in the morning" the woman said shooing him out of the ward and back to his bed that seemed to call him more each second his eyes stayed open.

HHHHHH

Harry groaned as the light from where he had failed to close his bed hangings flared into his eyes.

"Bloody hell!" He griped and ignored the snorts that sounded from the others who had already woken.

"Good morning mate!" Ron cheered in a good mood that made Harry want to remove his organs with a spoon.

"Silence!" Harry snarled making the others laugh harder and he heard the unmistakable sound of Dean hitting the floor from the hilarity.

With ease that belied the frustration and exhaustion that he was feeling Harry rose from the bed quietly and stiffly.

"How does he do that?" Neville asked quietly from the other side of the room.

"Dunno, but he looks like a vampire in a muggle movie I saw once where the guy rose out of his coffin…" Seamus muttered and cursed as a stinging hex skimmed his ear.

Harry walked into the bathroom for a quick shower while the others vacated the room to head to breakfast.

HHHHHHHH

Harry exited the dorm and made his way down to the great hall for food. His mind was buzzing at the events of the night before and the striking silver hair and pale skin haunted him as he pushed the doors open and found a seat between Hermione and Ginny.

"Lo Harry!" Ginny said smiling.

"Morning…" He said smiling.

He was glad that she had gotten over the crush on him. Things had been a bit awkward after he told his friends about his orientation. Ginny much to his surprise had accepted it the easiest and helped him through the transition.

"Where were you last night Harry? Ron said that you didn't get in till after everyone else had gotten to bed…" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Mom, I was in the infirmary if you must know" He quipped smiling at the amused glare he received.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" The girl asked as the whereabouts of his night clicked.

"I found a guy in the forest injured and bleeding and helped Madame Pomfrey heal him" Harry said taking a bite of his toast.

"You found him!?!?" Ron said suddenly.

"Yeah" Harry answered after swallowing.

"Was he cute?" Ginny asked.

"No" Harry said watching her frown slightly, "He was drop dead sexy" Harry said scandalously.

Ron blushed deep red and covered his ears as Harry laughed and gave the two girls all of the details of the man that he had seen.

HVHV

Harry walked into the ward after he finished eating. Hermione had been very excited about his new career and was glad that Harry had found his calling.

"How is he today?" Harry asked the matron as she was wiping sweat off of the mans face and torso.

"He managed to get a fever, but we can't give him and reducing potions as they will interfere with the healing ones that we used yesterday…"

Harry slipped passed the woman and found a cloth of his own and took up the task of helping to cool the shivering man. He felt his hear clench painfully at the pain that was evident on the other man's face. For some reason the other male called out to .him on a different level than normal and he found himself wanting to answer that call.

VVVVVV

Vergil stiffened slightly as he felt soft sheets and a cool wet cloth being applied to his skin. He knew that his last memory was of falling down deep into ice-cold snow so this was definitely out of the ordinary.

Cracking open his eyes just enough to see he was met with a strange sight. A teenage boy with bright green eyes was working to help cool him off. The boy had shoulder length black hair that looked soft but stylishly messy. The teen had skin almost as pale as his own, and a petit face that was contorted in concentration and sympathy.

Steeling himself for a fight the half-demon opened his eyes and sat up startling the boy.

"Whoa! You should lay back down before you hurt yourself!" The boy said moving to help him lie back but was stopped short by the katana pointed at his throat.

Vergil watched as the boy slid back and drew a stick of wood from his pocket pointing it back at him mirroring his move.

"Put it away" The boy ordered.

Growling with fury at the obstinacy of the child that thought he could order him around the silver haired man stood.

"Move boy!" Vergil ordered sharply and hesitated as the calm countenance that he had seen shifted to an angry look that rivaled his own fury.

Energy crackled through the air and a stifling pressure pressed down on the demon. How was a mere child this strong? Violent red light sped towards him at a speed rivaling his own capabilities and he dodged it only to run into another. Frowning at the teen that was now standing above him with a glare he relaxed to concede that he had been defeated.

"Now that we have that out of the way, who are you?" The kid asked smiling and helping him back into the bed.

"My name is Vergil, son of Sparda" He said waiting for a reaction., when none came he continued, "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter" Vergil notice that the teen seemed to be waiting for recollection and when none came he too continued, "How did you end up in the forest?"

Tensing slightly the man steadied himself for the revelation of how he had beaten into such a horrible state.

"For you to understand my tale I have to tell you that I am a demon, well half," pausing he watched the teen tilt his head as if thinking before smiling slightly.

"My father sealed the gate to the demon and human world to save all of humanity, in doing so he angered several demons and trapped some in this world, my brother and I had a divergence on whether or not humans were indeed worth the sacrifice and I chose to embrace my demonic heritage…"

Harry had become enraptured by the smooth deep voice and captivating blue eyes.

"We fought and he resealed the portal that I had foolishly opened. In doing so he trapped me in the underworld, I was forced to work for a dark lord who punished me for my rebellion and left me to die, somehow I was dropped off in the forest that you seemed to have found me in…" The man finished.

"So you are a demon?" Harry asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Vergil asked expecting rejection and found himself saddened by the thought.

"Oh no! Not at all, I have a centaur, house elf, goblin, vampire, werewolf, mermaid, ghost, and hippogriff as friends, a demon isn't a problem at all…" Harry said with a smile.

Vergil stared at the teen in wonder, how did this child not have a problem with any of those creatures? Why did the small fragile looking boy instill feelings in him? Frowning the man shifted till he was laying in a more comfortably position.

"You should sleep, I'll be here when you wake up…" Harry said whipping a little more sweat off the man's face and dimming the lights in the room….

**Hope you liked the chapter…review if you have any questions, comment, or suggestions… also voldy is dead already… and Harry is 16…**

**Review please**

**Luv Razzie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to add some special thanks to lildevil425 for the devil/demons correction on my previous chapters. You will understand as you read!**

**Stand Too Close – Motion City Soundtrack**

Harry watched the man slip into a healing sleep. Shaking his head he knew that he had unknowingly entered a world not too similar to his own. The silver haired devil had given him an overview of his past without really giving any details. That alone sent signals to the young wizard. He knew that something in the man's past was a dark secret that Vergil wanted no one to know.

"How is he?" the concerned voice of Poppy asked startling the teen.

"He woke up earlier and became very hostile…I had to subdue him, but after that he was calm enough to tell me his name and a bit about how he ended up in the forest." Harry said looking up at his mentor.

"What was his name?" The woman asked whilst casting several charms to diagnose the man once again.

"He said his name was Vergil son of Sparda…" Harry said gathering up the used washcloths that he had used during the man's fever.

"Oh dear Merlin!" The woman said startling Harry.

Drawing his wand the boy turned quickly looking for any threat that he needed to stop and found only a shocked nurse staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned at her strange behavior.

"If he truly is the son of Sparda he is one of the most powerful Devils in the world…"

"Devils?" Harry asked looking at the man on the bed thinking back to the one Sunday class he had attended when the Dursleys had their brief stint as Catholics.

"Devils are the highest class of demon-kind and have great powers that can destroy almost anything…" The matron said slipping into a teacher voice much like Hermione did when informing him of new things.

"Very well put Poppy" said the voice of the headmaster from the door startling the duo.

"Albus how are you today" Harry said grinning at the man who smiled back.

"Harry! You shouldn't address those of a higher authority than you in such an impersonal manner!" Poppy admonished him.

"Calm down Poppy, young Harry here actually has more authority in Hogwarts than I as he is a direct descendant of two of the founders…"Albus said snickering at the teens ruffled expression.

Rolling her eyes the witch merely continued doing her job as Harry informed the headmaster of the preceding events regarding their new charge…

HHHHHH

Harry left the ward after being assured by his mentor that the man would be fine in his absence. Heading down to the great hall for some lunch Harry swept his shoulder length hair from his face tying it into a short pony with a few strands framing his pale face.

Opening the door he quickly spotted his friends and made his way toward them.

"Lo guys!" Harry said grinning widely at them.

"Harry! Where have you been all morning?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"The hospital wing helping Madame Pomfrey" Harry answered ladling food onto his plate.

"How is your internship going?" Hermione asked.

"Good, I was wondering if you would go to the library with me and help me find out some information that I need…" Harry asked much to his friends' shock.

"Sure! We can go as soon as you finish up here…" The brown haired girl said.

"Okay, you coming Ron?" Harry asked.

"Not on your life, mate, that's the last place I want to be in my free time…" The redhead said grimacing at the thought.

HHHHHHHHH

Harry and Hermione made their way up to the library. The raven haired teen had been very secretive about what information he was looking for and the girl allowed it knowing that he would inform her in due time.

"I need to find out some information on the Devil lord Sparda, but I'm not sure where to look…" Harry said as the made their way inside.

"I would look in either reference or myth as most wizards and witches believe the legend to be just that, a legend." The witch said already moving toward the section closest to them.

After searching for about twenty minutes through the dusty tomes the pair found two books that had some information about the man.

"It says here, "Sparda was a demon lord of Devil strength in the dark army of a devil named Mundus. The General had enslaved all of the human species and was killing many of them for pleasure. Seeing the humans suffering Sparda rose up against Mundus sealing the demon world from the human by sacrificing the life of a High Priestess who happened to be his wife. He spawned two sons Vergil, and Dante who took different sides on the issue…Needless to say most of the demons where unhappy having been trapped in either the demonic realm or in the human. Most of the ones trapped in the human world were lower level monsters and are referred simply as Demons while the stronger creatures are Devils…"Hermione read from the book that seemed most plausible.

Nodding Harry explained his reasoning for finding out the information and was delighted at the girl's wide-eyed reaction to the fact that one of the sons of the legendary warrior was currently in the infirmary.

"He's the one that you said was hot right?" The witch asked.

"I did not say he was hot, I recall telling you that he was drop dead sexy" Harry said smirking at the light blush that spread on the girls face.

"You wanna see him don't you" Harry teased the blushing girl.

"No!" Hermione said too quickly and instantly regretting it.

"Come on!" Harry said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the library getting a disapproving glare from Madame Pince for his loudness.

HHHHHHVVVVVVV

Harry dragged the girl down the winding halls and up two flights of stairs only slowing when the infirmary was in sight. The ruffled witch cast a charm on herself to right her rumpled clothing and prepared herself to meet the heir to the Sparda line.

"I think he might still be asleep," Harry said waiting for her at the door.

Nodding the girl followed him into the room and held back a gasp.

The man sleeping on the bed was absolutely gorgous, while not her type she could see how Harry could be attracted to the silky snow white hair, aristocratic face, and toned muscular body.

Hermione walked and sat on one of the vacant beds as her long time friend as he checked the man's vitals and temperature. The boy wiped down the man's face and froze when icy blue eyes opened.

"You did come back," The man said with a tad bit of wonder.

"Of course" Harry answered resuming his task of wiping sweat from the haggard body.

Hermione knew that the man obviously had some abandonment issues from the loss of both his parents. Harry had those same problems till Remus, Sirius, the Weasleys and herself all sat him down and had an intervention. If anyone could worm his way past all of the guards that the devil had around his heart it was Harry.

Even with her brief time in the room watching the interaction she could tell that the man rarely allowed any form of contact and this was foreign to him especially after hearing about their first real encounter after he first woke up.

"Vergil, I would like you to meet my friend Hermione Granger," Harry said as the man noticed the girl watching from afar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said holding out her hand with a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine," Vergil answered in his normal smooth cultured tone as he shook her hand briefly.

"As pleasant as this is I have to go help Ron on his essay, so I will see you tomorrow Harry," Hermione said nodding at her new acquaintance and giving Harry a brief hug and leaving the room.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Vergil asked in a cold tone after the girl left.

"Hermione? No!" Harry said.

"Really, you seemed very close for just friends?" Vergil pressed.

"We've been through a lot of life endangering experiences that's why we are so close, and I'm gay" Harry said clamping his hand over his mouth after realizing that he had outed himself.

Bracing himself for rejection the teen raised his eyes…

**Yay Cliffie! Will Vergil reject him or react calmly? Will there be a cliché explosion of lust that overcomes both our fav men?(I hope that one happens!) Find out next time! I loved all of the reviews, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Luv and Hugs**

**Razzie!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_We've been through a lot of life endangering experiences that's why we are so close, and I'm gay" Harry said clamping his hand over his mouth after realizing that he had outed himself._

Bracing himself for rejection the teen raised his eyes…

**Hear Me Now – Framing Hanely….Nixon is a beast!**

He saw the man looking at him calmly as if nothing had changed.

"Are you okay with that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course, it would be rude of me to judge you based on your orientation…I've been alive long enough to get used to the idea of same sex couples," Vergil said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How old are you?" Harry asked slightly confused by the explanation.

"I recently turned 120, but my body stopped aging at 27…" Vergil said smirking at the shock on the raven-haired teen's face.

In that moment Harry decided that a simple smirk from Vergil was most likely the hottest thing he had ever seen. Blushing he tried to wrap his mind around his crush being old enough to be his great grandfather but found it had with a continuously repeating image of the man's face flashing through his mind.

VVVVVV

Vergil's smirk widened a bit more though it was imperceptible to others. He knew that the boy was at least a bit attracted to him, but he was playing with fire. He had almost given away his own position in the game of cat and mouse that was ensuing. Jealousy was a feeling that he was unfamiliar with and had often thought himself above.

Smirking inwardly he asked, "How old are you Harry?"

"I-I'm Seventeen" The teen stuttered coming out of the slight daze he had slipped into.

Frowning as he thought back to their first encounter Vergil began pondering a question that had plagued him for a while. He also thought back to the way the teen was on edge and ready to fight him

"When you introduce yourself you paused as if waiting for some sort of reaction much like I did, why is that?" The man asked.

"Well…In the wizarding world I'm famous for defeating a dark lord by the name of Voldemort," Harry said pausing.

"Flight of death, how pretentious" Vergil interrupted much to Harry's amusement.

"Yes, very, he started off at a young age and began targeting muggle borns, or those not from magical parents…"

HVHVHVHVH

Vergil was fuming by the end of the conversation. If not for the fact that the boy had already rid the world of the man he would have gone and hunted the bastard down for even contemplating the harm of the innocent boy.

"Why is it that an entire world put their only hope on your shoulders?" Vergil asked, "Wouldn't it have been easier for all of you to attack him and his followers? From what you've told me there were only about 80 men and women total, why not just end it in one battle?"

"I don't know…most of the people were afraid of him and what he and his followers were willing to do…" Harry said sadly.

"I had already lost everything, so what was one more thing to be taken?" Harry said in a small broken voice.

Vergil's heart stung at the words. Did the teen really think that there was nothing left for him? He himself had felt that resolute conclusion weighing heavily on him shortly after separating from Dante.

"You aren't alone anymore…" Vergil said.

"What?" Harry asked looking up with unshed tears in his emerald green eyes.

"I'll be here as long as you want me…" Vergil said pulling a startled Harry into his lap.

Sobs racked the small body as tears that had long been withheld streamed endlessly out of his eyes…

VVVVV

Vergil held the small body close to him. The boy had cried himself to sleep and was cradled to his chest resting from the emotional experience. The teen was much to light and small for his liking and he knew that whoever had raised the boy had not taken care of him.

A low growl filled his chest and right there he vowed to get revenge on the ones that had harmed the kind-hearted boy. In all of the time that he had wandered the earth he had never encountered anyone willing to sacrifice everything for people he didn't know. But Harry had sacrificed all that mattered to him in order to free hundreds of thousands of people that he had never met just because someone asked it of him…

HHHHHHHHHH

Hermione smiled when she saw the man holding her best friend. She had witnessed the way that the walls that were still surrounding Harry finally broke. For all of the years she had know him, Harry had never truly let the grief and sadness that he experienced have any form of release.

Hermione knew that if anyone who was not aware of the growing fondness that the two felt saw them that the situation could be misinterpreted. Casting several charms that would alert the two the girl slipped into the Nurse's office to talk to the woman.

"Hello Ms. Granger" Poppy said.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey" She returned looking at the woman with slight trepidation.

"What can I do for you Ms. Granger?" The nurse asked.

"I wanted your help on a matter…Harry and Vergil seem to have…"

"Found companionship?" The woman offered startling the girl.

"Yes, and I want Harry to have a chance for this to work out…" Hermione said firmly.

"What makes you so sure that this is a good thing?" The gray haired woman asked.

"He made Harry cry…" Hermione said.

If it had been anyone else that she was talking too Hermione knew that they would be outraged at the finding. But the teen knew that the nurse had seen how the boy liked to hide his feelings behind false smiles and fake happiness.

"I see…in that case you have my full support on this matter and I will ensure that the man be allowed to stay as long as he like…" The witch said with conviction planning to call on the debt that the headmaster owed her for some of his more interesting injuries stemming from borderline illegal experiments.

Sharing a smile as they looked in the room seeing Harry asleep in the silver haired devil's arms. The teen had finally cried and mourned for the loss of all that he wanted to help save. They knew that with time the two would be inseparable and be a force to be reckoned with in the face of danger.

Pomfrey knew that the teen stilled trained daily to keep up his skills and work off any frustrations. It was a good way to help control his magic, and learn a deeper and more precise focus that was necessary for him to succeed in the field. .

**Sorry for the long wait! I am graduating this week and things have been crazy and hectic and so forth…but I hope to be able to write more in the upcoming weeks as I have less school…Thanks for all the reviews and support and I should have some of my other fics updated soon!**

**Luv **

**Razzie**

**Review!**

**Also whoever VB is they left an awesome review that had me ROFL! I nearly pissed myself and was lucky my parents were gone so they couldn't see me and make me explain.**


	5. Chapter 5

Devils & Angels – Royal Bliss

Harry burrowed closer to the warmth that surrounded him. Never in his sixteen years had he ever been this warm and comfortable, not to mention the feeling of safety that pervaded his dreams.

Harry smacked the surface as it rumbled slightly drawing forth more rumbles. Growing he cracked open wild anger filled green eyes that widened as he realized where he was. The boy blushed a deep red as he gazed into glacial azure eyes that held a touch of warmth in them. Trailing his eyes down the pale aristocratic face he found firm pink lips turned upwards into a smirk that was pure sin.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry said scrambling to move off the man only to find a firm grip restricting his movements.

"Calm raven" came a smooth voice that seemed to caress his senses.

Immediately he stopped his futile struggles and fell limp. It was like his every cell had turned to mush and turned against him. Never in his life had he felt so subservient to anyone.

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked the devil that was holding him.

"Nothing, why?" the man asked earnestly.

"I can't move my body" Harry said shocking the man out of his calm mood.

"Poppy!" Vergil called frantically.

The witch rushed into the room and looked confused at the scene.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Harry says he can't move his body" Vergil said turning the teen so that he could look at the woman.

"Help Me! I can't stand not being in control of myself, this is worse than the _Imperious _curse!" The teen said shaking.

Casting several charms and spell the matron frowned cast a few more and grimaced.

"It seems that you are about to reach your majority a bit earlier than normal, and because of this your magic has decided to immobilize your nerves and muscles for the change…"

"So there's nothing I can do about it!" Harry asked frantically.

"Not at the moment, I will inform the headmaster, but until this is over, your best bet is to stay in bed…" The nurse said firmly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and make sure you have everything you need," Vergil said wrapping a firm arm around the teen's midsection.

Sighing softly the boy nodded and relaxed fully into the embrace. He watched sadly as the nurse went to her office to let Albus know of the changes.

"I hate this…"Harry whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to take away this pain…" Vergil said stroking his back with a firm hand.

Humming in agreement Harry closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. He knew that the next week or so would be hard on him as he never had the ability to sit still for long and now that's the only choice he had…

HVHVHVHVHVH

Vergil was startled as the teen's body began to shake and thrash about on the bed. Even before he could call for help it stopped. Glowing gold light filled the room and pressure unlike anything he had ever felt pressed down on him as the energy grew and swirled in random directions.

"Poppy!" He called watching as Harry began to float in the middle of the room. Tendrils of light left his body and melted the stone it touched.

The witch and Headmaster both came into the room and gasped at the sight. Harry looked ethereal as his Harry floated around in the nonexistent wind. The magic began to move and take shape as they formed a pair of wings that sprouted from the boy's back. All of the adults were forced to shield their eyes as the intensity of the light increased to the point of blinding whiteness.

Just as soon as it came all the light left and left a crumpled Boy who lived on the floor, with a pair of white and gray wings that were splayed out around him. It appeared that the child actually was the angel his mind associated with him.

Moving faster than either of the magic users could comprehend Vergil scooped the teen off of the ground and carried him back to the hospital bed and covered him with a blanket.

"It appears that Lily was one of the Nephalim like I suspected…" Albus muttered.

"Nephalim?" Vergil asked.

"Fallen angels, or children of angels and humans, their exact origin is unknown…but now Harry will have unimaginable power and abilities that will open the door to new possibilities for the wizarding world." Albus said.

"He has no responsibilities to this world and will do only as he wishes and will not be manipulated into solving all of the problems that plague your plebian society and I will make sure that this is not forced upon him." Vergil growled clutching the blade that he summoned.

Nodding at the man Poppy turned to face the man she once respected and glared.

"How dare you! Harry has given up everything for us and now you want to put more pressure on him? He's still a child and will not be manipulated to meet your own ends!" Poppy berated the man.

Albus looked ashamed of himself and seemed to age as he realized all of the mistakes he had made in the past regarding the last of the Potters. The boy was as they said only a child. He trembled a bit before leaving the room in tears as the full weight of his transgressions hit him.

HVHVHVVH

Vergil lay down on the bed watching the moonlight flit upon the soft pale features of his angel. He found it ironic that a Devil and an Angel were on the cusp of a serious relationship.

The light glinted off the dark strands that had grown and become straighter and darker till the point of looking almost blue. All of the blemishes that adorned the boy's skin had been erased especially the scar on his head and the one on his hand that infuriated the devil. "I must not tell lies" was almost his breaking point and he wished more than anything to spill the woman's blood.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to the child's forehead before he too allowed sleep to work its magic.

**Hullo! I have returned bearing gifts! YAY! Anyways my life has hit a bump that is sending me into a dark state, but I refuse to be kept down! On to lighter topics I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I also updated my white-collar fic! Check it our and leave me a review please! Hope you enjoyed this and next time we will deal with a remorseful old man and the schools reaction to Harry's new appearance.**

**Review please!**

**Razzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Structure- Innerpartysystem**

Harry felt very sore when he woke, his wings ached dreadfully and he couldn't quite seem to stretch them properly…Wait…Wings?

"BLOODY HELL, I HAVE WINGS!" Harry yelled shocking Vergil out of the slumber that he had slipped into.

"Yes you have wings, you're an angel now…" Vergil said rubbing his face tiredly.

"Just my luck I get turned into a ruddy angel…man I'll never live this down…" Harry sighed burying his head under a pillow and groaning.

Vergil smirked at the sound and wondered if it was similar to the sounds the teen would make upon their first mating…head thrown back, panting, covered in a light sheen of sweat, writhing in pleasure… the man shook himself to dispel the images that filled his mind.

"What else happened?" Harry asked peaking out at the older man.

"It would be best if you saw for yourself…" Vergil said slightly nervous at the teen's upcoming reaction.

Wincing at the thought of how much he must have changed to make the man avoid answering Harry stood, despite his body's protest, and conjured a large mirror with the wand that was lying on the bedside table.

The reflection that showed was his, but at the same time not his. Pale smooth skin had replaced his tanned scarred one. His hair was longer and shinier as well as layered in uneven sections that gave it a messy yet still stylish look. His eyes were darker around the edges but glowed with an inner light that made them more vibrant and he wondered if they glowed in the dark.

The most shocking change was the large set of wings that trailed behind him. They were about ten feet wide, which was almost two times his height. The feathers were glossy white flecked with gray but the tops of them were so dark they were almost black. Tentatively Harry extended them and began flexing and contracting the new unfamiliar muscles.

"I…will I be able to fly with these?" Harry asked earnestly childlike wonder in his eyes.

"Possibly, with enough practice…I remember my first attempt at flying…I fell a ton of times and muscles I didn't even know I had ached the next day…" Vergil answered with a slight frown.

"Don't frown, you'll give yourself wrinkles…" Harry said cheekily grinning to emphasize his point.

"Preposterous, I don't age so it's a moot argument…" Vergil said peering down his nose at the boy.

Huffing Harry slipped out of the room and into the bathroom that was located at the end of the ward. A quick shower was just what he needed to clear his head and clear his head of irritating sexy Devils.

VVVVVVVVVV

'How odd, Harry took the changes in stride and in a way that not most would be able too…hmm…'

Shrugging Vergil leaned back against the headboard and began polishing his sword as he waited for the teen to finish bathing. Oh how he wished that he could be in that shower with the dripping wet teen, but it was not to be…

HHHHH

Harry found the shower to be awkward and annoying more so than satisfying. His wings he learned were hard to maneuver in the small space and he had yet to master the skill required to pull them tight to his body.

'I find myself utterly frustrated…all my life I can never truly be normal, nothing can ever be like it is for other and I am constantly dealt hands that are beyond normal capabilities…'

Knowing that there truly was nothing he could do about it Harry allowed a few tears of anger to fall and be swept away by the falling water. Squaring his shoulders he decided that he could let this be a blessing or a curse and he had enough of living a cursed existence for now…

HVHVHVHHVVHVH

After allowing Vergil to shower the two prepared to face the great hall together. Harry was dressed in a forest green shirt that had been charmed to allow his wings to fit through it and some blue jeans. Vergil was wearing his trademark leather pants, boots and a black shirt. Somewhere along the way he seemed to have lost his trench coat that he received from his father. A pang of loss went through him as he thought back on it.

"Vergil…umm ya know that jacket you had?" Harry asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes…" He said warily.

"Well it was really messed up, but it seemed like something that was important to you so…" Harry said pausing with a nervous expression as he twiddled his fingers.

"What did you do?" Vergil asked the fidgeting teen. He loved that jacket and it was one of the last things he had left of his father.

"I sent it to get fixed…" Harry said summoning a package from under the bed.

Wordlessly Vergil opened the box to find his trademark coat, but the material felt slightly different.

"It was torn pretty bad so I had them duplicate the material and stitch it back, but it was too weak to stand on its own so they wove aracumantula silk into it, its probably stronger than steel and is fire proof." Harry said in one breath waiting for the man's reaction.

"Thank you…" Vergil whispered gathering the teen into a hug mindful of the new wings…

HHVHVVHVHV

Harry stopped at the doors to the hall. His nerves were getting the best of him and he found it almost impossible to move. His breathing became erratic and his hands began to sweat.

"Calm, I will be there with you every step of the way…" Vergil said cutting through the delirium that had invaded his thoughts.

Smiling up at the man Harry gathered the last of his Gryffindor courage and opened the figurative gates of hell.

All eyes turned to the duo as they entered. Whispers and gasps rang out as all of the occupants began gossiping and talking about the changes that had happened to the teen and who the new man was.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice cut through the wispers.

Head held high Harry walked calmly through the throngs of people as Vergil trailed behind him glaring at any who tried to reach out and touch his wings.

"Hey Mione…" Harry said sitting down and tugging the Devil with him.

"Harry James, what in Merlin's name happened to you!" She asked as the redheads looked at him in awe.

"I came into my inheritance a year early, the _Headmaster_ thinks its because I was forced to exert a lot of magical energy in my fights with Voldemort…" Harry said ignoring the looks he received at his tone on the word headmaster and the flinches from saying the dark lord's name….

VVVVVV

Vergil watched the boy interact with his classmates and the girl. She was a mothering type, which is what the teen needed, and the redheads were quiet and shocked at the new changes.

The male redhead had a look on his face that showed jealousy briefly, but then was replaced with a look of guilt that showed how much he regretted it in that one moment. The female redhead looked like she wanted nothing more than to be ravished by the raven-haired teen. He instantly hated the wretch for even thinking of touching _his_ angel…

**Soo…new chapter and thanks for the review. They were really great and showed that you guys really cared. Also I would really like to see some more people review but wont hold out on you for not doing it. Also someone said that this was kinda rushed, but that wasn't the intention…also Dante will be making an appearance in this fic, and by appearance I mean he will be a main character…Yay…so please review!**

**Luv and Hugs,**

**Razzie…**


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny had always loved Harry…well she had loved the idea of harry. Being the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived would give her the status and power she had always craved. The boy had always turned her away and she knew that at the rate things were going he was never going to be hers. Hermione had told that she never had a chance and to give up on Harry before she lost not only the opportunity to be Harry's wife, but his friend as well.

Then as the war finished she finally had a chance to get his attention now that he wasn't focused on bringing down the Dark Lord. She had a chance till the blasted teen found that man. Vergil…he obviously wouldn't turn down the Devil and she knew that there was only one chance now. Amorentia the strongest love potion in the world was the only thing that could help him.

"So you're an angel now?" Ron asked looking at the teen before him.

Harry always seemed to get everything good in life, but he knew that it had all come at a price he couldn't afford. He also knew that the raven haired teen would give it all away in the blink of an eye just to have the family he did. For these reasons he couldn't begrudge the teen for getting things he had always wanted himself.

"Yeah, I didn't think anything else could happen to me, and make me an even bigger _Freak_…" Harry said with a sneer.

"You are **not** a freak Harry James Potter" Hermione whispered fiercely at the boy.

Shrugging he went back to eating oblivious of the looks Ron, Hermione, and Vergil were sharing above his head.

HVHVHVHVHVH

The ingredients for the potion were almost impossible to obtain as most of them were highly monitored by the Ministry of Magic, but she knew that as a potions master Severus Snape either had access to them, or had the ingredients in his personal stores. Getting them was the hard part as the man kept everything locked away under heavy wards ever since the Triwizard Tournament.

"Winky!" Ginny called.

"Y-yes mistress?" the elf called out drunkenly swaying on the spot.

After Dobby had passes the small elf had slipped even further into her depression and had then taken to disappearing for weeks on end.

"Winky, you know that its Harry Potter's fault that you no longer have a job, everything that has happened to your happy life has been caused by him" The girl said smiling when the creature nodded and scowled.

"And if you want to get back at him, I need you to do something for me…"

And with that the plot to enslave the savior of the wizarding world began…

HVHVHVHV

Harry had to go help Poppy in the medical ward and because of this Vergil had nothing to do. His intended was obviously working hard in his work and deeply cared for it and thus he didn't complain. Stalking the halls was fun especially since any student that he saw would jump and almost run from him since he was glaring at anything and anyone he saw.

"Hello, you must be new here…" called a young blonde girl with dreamy silver eyes.

"Obviously" He intoned condescendingly.

"Hmm…normally I would say that the Nargles had infiltrated your mind, but I get the feeling that you just have a stick up your arse" The girl said nonchalantly.

For the first time since he had left Harry Vergil smiled a true smile. This girl was obviously not afraid of him, or to call him out on his attitude problems and it was truly refreshing.

"I like you, what is your name?" He asked staring at the girl's radish shaped earrings and bottle cap necklace.

"Hmm I do find it rude that you ask for my moniker without first giving yours, but I am known as Luna Lovegood" She said pulling a sticker out of her pocket.

"I apologize, my name is Vergil" He said extending his hand.

"The son of Sparda?" She asked whilst grabbing the offered hand turning it over and sticking a cute bunny on him.

"Ah…yes" He said looking at the new adornment on his hand and allowing it to stay since he knew that no one would question him.

"Pleasure, I was fixing to go to the infirmary if you would like to join me so that you can go see your future mate" The blonde said and starting walking not bothering to see if he had followed.

Vergil followed as he had nothing better to do and the girl intrigued him. He wondered if he had made his first true friend and as he caught sight of the bunny, he knew that he had regardless of the fact that pink clashed horribly with his blue jacket.

HHVHVHVHV

"Hello James" Luna called making Harry look up and Vergil raise his eyebrow in question.

"Luna, how are you today?" He asked breaking into a grin as he saw the sticker on Vergil's hand.

"Fine, very good actually, I would like to introduce my new best friend Vergil, but I think you already know each other…" She said grinning lewdly at the two.

Snorting at the girl Vergil lounged on one of the empty beds as the blond joined him and placed her head on his lap. Surprised but not really annoyed the Devil began to run his hands through the long strands earning a purr from the girl.

"Harry, I think I like this one…" Vergil said smirking down at the Ravenclaw.

"Ah yes, she is a great one to have around" Harry agreed as he returned to stocking medical supplies.

"It's my animal magnetism" Luna declared drawing chuckles from both of them as the lazy day wore on…

HVHVHVH

"Here you go mistress, all the things you asked for, and the odd other ones that will throw the Potions Master off of your trail…" The house elf said handing the redhead the materials that she had needed.

"Soon Harry Potter will be mine, and I'll finally get what I truly deserve…" the girl smiled widely and began.

HHHHHHHHH

**Sooo sorry for the delay, but I've been away at college and its really hard to write since my roommate is a jerk and never leaves…But this is out and soon I'll have updates on my other fics. I also have a new Blassreiter Fic out that is based of the anime that is sooooo awesome, check it out and tell me what you think. **

**As always, Please Review!**

**Luv, **

**Razz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like Eating Glass – Bloc Party**

Harry was finally kicked out of the infirmary for spending too much time in there. He had been working nonstop for the last few days and was doing marvelously and even the Slytherin students liked him.

"A young man like you needs to spend some time with your friends regardless of your duties" The nurse had said before sending him to spend time with his friends and Vergil.

VVHVHVHHHV

"Hey Harry!" Luna called as he entered his common room.

The girl was playing a game of cards with Vergil, Neville, Hermione, and Ron. From the looks of the pile of trinkets on her side of the table the girl apparently was winning more often than the others. She had some candy, a dagger, some potions ingredients, some chocolate frog cards, and a few other things.

"I cant believe that you guys actually agreed to play with her" Harry said wraping his arms around the Devil from behind.

"She challenged me" Vergil said as if it was obvious, "And she's my friend"

Harry saw that he now had a butterfly on his cheek to match the rabbit that he had been given a few days ago. Hermione surrepticiously winked at him causing the man to growl lightly.

"James do you like the new adornment? It attracts wrikenspots!" She said brightly.

"What are wrikenspots?" Ron asked much to their chagrin.

"They tend to follow butterflies and cause their prey to have bouts of lust that lead to many hours of pleasure…" The girl said oblivious of the blushed it produced.

"Thank you very much, I knew you were a good friend…"Vergil said smirking up at Harry who turned beet red.

VHVHVVH

"It's done Winky, now all we have to do is slip it into his food…" Ginny said looking at the elf pointedly as she bottled the potion.

"Yes madam…" She said nodding and popping away.

Smiling at how easy it had been to manipulate the creature Ginny banished the cauldron and left over ingredients so that they couldn't prove it was her. Soon Harry would be hers and no one would be able to stop her from becoming Mrs. Potter.

VHVHVH

Later that evening as they all entered the Great Hall for dinner Luna insisted on sitting with them. They found it strange since the girl had never been sent away before but allowed it. Harry watched as she kept glancing around the room anxiously as if waiting for something to happen. Harry sat and waited for the others to sit before moving to grab food.

"Don't eat it…" Luna hissed in his ear before switching their plates.

Taking the plate and standing the girl headed up to the front of the room at the head table. Harry and Vergil stood and followed the girl.

"Attention please" The girl said addressing the room at large.

"What is it Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked.

"this food has been tampered with and doused with Amoretia the love potion and placed for Harry Potter to eat" She said setting it in front of Severus .

The hall was silent as the professor cast several spells and paled as they came back positive.

"Do you know who did this?" Snape asked.

"Ginervra Weasly and Winky the house elf" She said glaring at the redhead who was looking back at her with a defiant glare.

"And how do you know this?" Albus asked gravely.

"I Luna Lovegood am a third level seer and claim asylum with Vergil the Son of Sparda and the House of  
Potter…" She said drawing gasps from many in the hall.

Vergil quickly drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of her feet.

"I accept her plead of asylum and challenge any others for the right, let the will be done!" He said as a dark blue light covered him and the girl.

"I too accept and will fight to my last breath to protect her, so mote it be" Harry said not knowing how he knew the words.

A sliver light glowed around him and Luna and as it cleared he and Vergil took up a guard on either of her sides. Their power sizzled and no one dared to challenge them as Harry and Luna both turned back to the professors with Vergil staying on guard.

"Winky!" The Headmaster boomed.

The creature appeared and began to wail as it saw the plate and the Potter boy looking at her.

"I did it headmaster! The redhead girl asked me! We tried to ruin the boy!" The creature said immediately and began smashing its head into the ground where it had collapsed in sorrow.

Harry quickly grabber her and cast a _stupefy_ to prevent it from hurting itself any more. Hermione did the same to Ginny who had already turned to flee the hall.

"Aurors will be here shortly" Minerva said as the two culprits were bound.

VHVHVHV

Harry was shaken by the ordeal and sat on the couch in the room of requirement with Luna and Vergil tucked between them. Hermione and Ron watched on in sadness and anger that Ginny had tried to ruin their friend's life. His parents had already gone to the Ministry to oversee the punishment and questioning of their daughter.

"Luna…thanks…" Harry said quietly.

The blonde only drew him close to her and held him as he shivered with choked sobs. Vergil knew that soon they would have to deal with people trying to contest them for the right to the seer. Third level seers had the power to not only see the future but interfere and the last one had been many a year ago. About 50 years if Vergil remembered correctly.

But now all that mattered was making sure that Harry was alright and nothing would take the teen from him. Standing Vergil grabbed a sheet of parchment from the desk that had appeared and began writing a missive to someone he knew would be able to help him…

VHVHVH

**So who is it? Any ideas? Sorry about the lack of updates! But this one is here and I hope to have another soon. I really like the idea of the seer and such. Also I have a blassreiter fic up and I hope you read it and watch the anime! Please tell me what you think of this chap and the other fic.**

**Thanks!**

**Luv and hugs,**

**Razzie**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
